Before Leaving
by bbdarknyss
Summary: HercIolaus, snippet, sapfest. An early morning drabble on love. slash. OLD fic, first attempts at writing, smarm and possible purple prose. Kept for nostalgia reasons.


**Before Leaving**

  


  


"Mmmm Herc...five more minutes, okay..."  
The blond hunter snuggled closer, seeking out the warmth of his lover's body in the chilly morning air. Hercules' heart melted when Iolaus pressed his face against his chest. He pulled the blanket a little higher over their intertwined bodies and lay down again, resting his cheek against Iolaus' unruly curls. Absent-mindedly, he started caressing his lover's tanned shoulder, marvelling again at the strength hidden beneath the skin. He dropped a featherlight kiss on Iolaus' hair and inhaled the vaguely lavender smell. The rise and fall of the warrior's chest against his bare flesh was exquisitly tantalising. Slowly, he let his hand glide down his lover's shoulder and back until reaching the buttocks. He repeated the movement, delighting in the feel, the compactness of the hunter's body.  
Iolaus softly mumbled in his sleep and crept closer against the half-god, totally intent on profiting from his lover's warmth. When he sensed the goosebumps on his Iolaus' skin, Hercules frowned. He tucked the blanket a little tighter around them, making his mind up to buy a warmer one as soon as possible; since it was getting colder anyway.  
_Or maybe mother could weave us one..._  
A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered a scene some months ago.  
_"Oh, Hercules, I wish you'd marry again. You deserve a good wife, a family...!  
"Mother, please..."  
"Well, haven't you found anyone yet? Someone you love?  
He must've had the goofiest smile on his face, because from that moment, Alcmene snuck and snooped around until she understood  
"It's Iolaus, isn't it dear?  
And the only thing he could do was nod and smile, beaming.  
"I'm glad for the both of you, honey. You were born to love eachother!" _

Born to love eachother...yeah...  
The smile on Hercules' face grew wider and he looked down at the person in his arms. The half-god let his hand glide over the smooth broad chest, stroking the muscles, rippling even in sleep. Iolaus softly moaned but didn't wake up. Hercules' long fingers continued to caress his lover's chest, briefly stopping at the scars they encountered on their exploration; the cuts and gashes gathered in in numerous fights and battles. A light frown settled on his brow. He hated it when Iolaus got hurt, but he hated it even more when he saw the evidence of the pain. He knew Iolaus carried many scars on the inside as well as on the outside. Some of those ran deep, one or two were still bleeding, and no matter how hard he tried, some of them would always hurt. He couldn't believe he had lost his lover three times already. He shuddered as his mind replayed the horrible scenes. He would never, ever forget the horror of the light in Iolaus's eyes dying out, feeling the beloved body go limp.  
He wrapped his arms around the hunter and hugged him tight. Iolaus sighed contentedly and encircled Hercules' waist, the callused hand resting on the half-god's strong back.

_There are many more times I could've lost him. All the battles we've been in. _  
Hercules looked down on his lover.  
_You could've died in every one of them. How many battles did you fight without me at your side? I know you did.  
I remember the Battle of Kestreia. I finally received your message, already weeks old. I was so scared, I think I ran the whole damn way!. And there you were, in the middle of the battle, leading the assault. You looked worn by the battle, bloodsmeared and old. So old.  
Man, I could've killed you there and then, anyway. I saw you fight, you took so many risks! What were you thinking? General Tarmenus told me you'd been leading the battles for the last ten days. It showed... _

I wish we didn't have to fight that much. At least I know it's not my fault alone. Even if I had never met you, you still would've become a warrior.

Hercules' hand moved to the scars Iolaus had received in the Battle of Kestreia. He fingered the deep gash on Iolaus' shoulder and sighed. Iolaus had fought like a golden flame amidst the savage hords. A flame that had almost been extinguished.  
Many nights after the war, Iolaus suffered terrible nightmares. Hercules vividly remembered the nights he had to hold and comfort his lover's shivering body.  
"The last one..."Hercules had told himself, "The last war!" But many other wars had followed and many other battles. None of them as ferocious as the battle of Kestreia, though.

He squeezed his lover a little tighter, making him cozy and warm.  
_No more goosebumps, no more nightmares..._

"Mmmm Herc..."  
Hercules looked down at his lover's face. "Yeah Iolaus?"  
"You're smothering me..."  
The half-god smiled and bowed to kiss Iolaus. Their kiss deep and passionate, filled with love, promise and trust. When Hercules pulled back, the hunter's eyes were still closed, so he kissed the eyelids hiding the sky-blue orbs.  
"It's time to get going, Iolaus...'  
The blond warrior frowned and hugged Hercules tighter.  
"Mmmm...five more minutes, Herc..."

* * *


End file.
